


Half-Price Candy

by Danny_droid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Awkward Flirting, Candy, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: "Gavin thought to himself 'why not'. He loved chocolate and it was half-price, for God’s sake! How could he not buy it?"What Gavin didn't expect was to meet this handsome man who was after the same chocolate.





	Half-Price Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have no excuse this time LMAO. Idk I love 900reed with all my heart so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> For the prompt: "Imagine your OTP first meeting on Singles Awareness Day buying half-price Valentine candy"  
> You can find it [here.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> EDIT: Now with error correction

Gavin checked his cart one last time. He had food and treats for his cats – check; snacks for himself – check; that new flavor of chips he thought would be worth a try – check; fruit and veggies – check; energetic drinks and bars – check; some meat and fish – check; and other basics things to last him, at least, a few weeks – check. Alright, Gavin had everything he needed.

 

He was walking through the aisles of the shop to get to the cashier when he noticed a display full of half-price _Valentine’s Day_ candy. Oh, it’s true – it was _Singles Awareness Day_.

 

Gavin shrugged and thought to himself _why not_. He loved chocolate and it was _half-price_ , for God’s sake! How could he _not_ buy it? Without further thought, Gavin reached for a bag full of circular chocolates and felt a hand covering his own. _What the hell?!_ Looking with furrowed brows to the owner of that hand, Gavin’s grey eyes locked with ice-blue ones that belong to a man who was just as surprised as Gavin.

 

The hand retreated way too soon for Gavin’s liking. “My apologies,” said that handsome man.

 

“It’s – huh – it’s okay,” Gavin didn’t know why he felt his face so hot. Was he blushing? Why the _phck_ was he blushing?! Yeah, that guy was handsome, but that’s no reason for him to blush! …Right?

 

“Why is such a beautiful man like you alone and buying half-price candy?” asked that man, clearly flirting with Gavin. Gavin’s heart started to beat really fast in his chest and he looked wide-eyed at the man. _Damn_ , he was _really_ handsome, almost looked like a Greek God. The man looked back at Gavin’s flabbergasted expression and his face dropped. He cleared his throat. “My apologies for making you feel uncomfortable. I don’t usually do this.”

 

“No, I’m not – You didn’t make me feel uncomfortable,” Gavin hurried. “It’s just – you’re so handsome it surprised me you were actually flirting with me,” Gavin’s face blushed even more once he realized what he’d just confessed.

 

A pleasured smile played on the man’s lips. “Good to know. And you’re very handsome yourself,” he winked. “My name is Richard Stern.”

 

“Gavin – I’m Gavin Reed.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Gavin,” Richard extended his hand to Gavin, who responded with a shy _me too_. Richard reached for the bag of chocolates both were holding just a few minutes before, smirk on his face. “Would it be correct of me to presume you’re single?” he received a nod from the other. “So, what if I bought you these chocolates and then we’d go out for coffee together?”

 

“Seems good to me,” Gavin accepted his proposition.

 

So, both went to pay for their groceries and Richard _did_ buy the chocolates for Gavin. They exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet up on that very same shop in half an hour.

 

If, on the following year, on the exact same day, Gavin and Richard entered the store while holding hands and bought half-price chocolate, laughing and kissing in the process, no one could judge them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Follow my Instagram and Twitter (@danny_droid_ao3) so you'll always know whenever I post.
> 
> (PS: you don't need an account to give kudos *wink*)


End file.
